


Five Nights At Freddy's Scenarios

by Precious_Lullaby



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precious_Lullaby/pseuds/Precious_Lullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, since I've done creepypasta scenarios and I like Five Nights At Freddy's, why not do Five Nights At Freddy's scenarios? *bell chimes* *children cheering* *confetti* so, you ready for Freddy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = your name  
> they = you (either gender)

You sat back in your chair, bored as all hell. You had just started your new job at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. You didn't want to work there, but you needed the money and they were the only job that would accept you. So, here you were now. It was only night one and none of the animatronics had moved yet. You had been warned that the animatronics moved and would stuff you in a Freddy suit if and when they saw you, which is why you watched them, but you hadn't been warned that the first night would be practically a breeze.

"Night one is so uneventful," you thought aloud. You spun around in your chair, not bothering to check the cameras at this point. Little dos you know, a certain bunny headed your way overheard you.

He chuckles to himself. Looks like _(y/n) wants some action_ , he thought. He walked towards the office and grinned. _This is my chance. They'll never see me. They're completely vulnerable!_

You spun around in your chair and got out your phone. You checked the time. 3 AM. You groaned. "I have three hours left," you said. "And I'm going to die! Not from the animatronics, but from boredom!" You heard a chuckle. You looked around but saw no one. Then you heard footsteps. You immediately closed both doors and checked the cameras. You checked the stage room and saw that Bonnie was gone. You frantically flipped through the cameras until you saw him on camera 2B. You shuddered and left the right door open.

Bonnie stood in front of the door and changed from an animatronic to a more human like form. He waited for a bit. You tried the light and saw a shadow in the window. You let out another groan and sat back in your chair. _Now things got interesting I guess_ , you thought.

Bonnie leaned against the door. He was determined to meet you one way or another. All of the animatronics had heard about the new security guard and they were eager to meet them, but knowing the rules, Bonnie was supposed to be the first to meet them.

you tried the light once more and saw the shadow had disappeared. You opened the door and Bonnie fell into the room. You gasped as you saw he wasn't an animatronic. "What the fuck?!" You said. Bonnie stood up, rubbing his head and smiling.

"Hello (y/n)," he said stepping towards you. Your eyes widened.

"How the hell do you know my name Bonnie?" You asked him. He chuckled.

"Same way you know mine," he said. You raised an eyebrow. You had learned about Bonnie when the boss had showed you around the place. Somebody had told you his name, so somebody must've told him yours, right?

"So, you aren't going to kill me?" You asked. He chuckled and shook his head.

"No, (y/n)," he said. "I'm not here to kill you. Besides, you're too cute to be killed." You groaned and blushed at his words. He smirked and you rolled your eyes.

Suddenly, you heard a bell chime. Bonnie groaned. "Looks like our times up," he muttered. You grinned. "You'll be back tomorrow, right?" You nodded, then groaned. "well then, I'll see you tomorrow." He walked out of the office and towards the stage. You sighed and got up. You then ran out of the office and towards the front doors. You then looked back towards the stage and saw Bonnie wink at you. You shook your head and walked out.

 _Let's hope that nothing bad happens tomorrow_ , you thought.


	2. The Chicken

It was night two at the Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria. Bonnie was moving around as usual. You flipped through the cameras and saw that Bonnie was no where in sight. You put the tablet down and turned on the light. Bonnie stood there, leaning against the frame, smiling. You slammed the door shut and moved away from that side.

You remember your introduction with Bonnie and you had been creeped out. He seemed nice and all, except for being very flirty, but you didn't want to deal with him right now anyway. You sat back in your seat waiting for Bonnie to go away. You had overheard the other security guards talking about the animatronics and how they had tried to kill them. You thought it weird how the animatronics hadn't tried to kill you. It made no sense, but you weren't complaining.

You checked the door and saw Bonnie had gone. You flipped through the cameras and suddenly heard a crash. You kept flipping until you landed on the camera to the kitchen. The crash grew louder and you heard pots and pans being moved around. "Oh, Chica's on the kitchen," you said. You put the tablet down and laid back in your chair.

Chica stopped what she was doing and giggled.  _Now's my chance to meet (Y/N),_ she thought. She grabbed her cupcake and made her way towards the office. As the rules say, Chica was the next one to meet you. She was very excited about this, since she had heard many things about you. Although, she was a bit scared that you would freak out when she appeared. She had decided to approach you carefully so that you wouldn't be caught off guard.

You decided not to spin in your chair, remembering what happened last night. You let out a sigh. It was 4 AM.  _Two more hours,_ you thought. You suddenly heard a laugh. You whipped your head towards the left door and turned the light on. Nothing. You turned to your right side and just as you were going to turn on the light, you were stopped short by something yellow bursting into the office. You let out a scream and fell out of your chair.

There was a gasp. "(Y/N)!" you heard a female voice say. You looked up and gasped. There stood Chica in a human-like form. You screamed again and started scooting away from her. That was when you bumped into two feet. You turned around to see Bonnie standing there, staring down at you. He then turned to Chica.

"Told you you'd scare her," he told her. He then helped you up and sat you back down in your seat. He then leaned against the doorway and turned to you. "(Y/N), please excuse Chica for scaring you."

"I wasn't scared!" you yelled. "I was just startled!" Bonnie rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever," he said. "Anyway, she didn't mean to. She was just very eager to meet you." You looked at Chica, who had her head hung.

"I'm sorry (Y/N)," she said. You sighed.

"It's ok as long as you don't do that again," you told her. She looked up and nodded. "Good. Now-" You were interrupted by the bell chime. You smiled. "Yay! My shift is over!" You got up. "Well, see you guys tomorrow I guess." They nodded and ran back to the stage. You walked out of the office and out of the doors.

 _Geez, I wonder if all of the animatronics are going to meet me,_ you thought.  _If they do, I hope they're not as perverted as Bonnie._


	3. The Fox

It was the third night, it was 3 AM and you managed to get yourself to forty percent. You groaned as you set the tablet down.

 _Dammit, I'm using too much power,_ you thought, laying back in the chair.  _Shit. If I don't have enough power, then that means-_ Your thoughts were interrupted when you heard someone walking down the hallway. You didn't want to check the cameras because of the fact of saving power. You tried the lights to see Chica in the doorway. She seemed worried.

"(Y/N)!" she said, flashing a weak smile. You raised an eyebrow and tilted your head back. She sighed. "Ok, it's night three and you haven't checked on Foxy yet. You do realize he's a lot more active on this night, right?" Your eyes widened.

"What?" you asked her. Before she could answer, she suddenly screamed and ran off. You ran out in the hallway. "Chica!" You saw her shadow disappear. You groaned and sat back down into your chair. You checked the lights once more to see Bonnie leaning against the doorway.

"Well, hello gorgeous," he said, winking. You glared at him. He chuckled. "Sorry, just had to call you that at least once. Especially if it will only be the last time I ever say it..." You stared at him.

"What do you mean?" you asked him. He sighed.

"I can't say much," he said. "But, let's just say that Foxy can be a handful..." You raised an eyebrow. "And no, I don't mean he flirts more than I do. That isn't like him, believe me. He's just...well, you'll see..." He then walked off. You stood up and was about to yell at him when you saw he had disappeared. You sighed and sat back in your seat.

You grabbed the tablet and checked the cameras. As you checked pirate's cove, you almost dropped your tablet. The curtains were wide open and the sign in front of it read "It's me." You immediately set the tablet down and ran to the door. You were about to shut it closed when a blur of red flashed in front of you.

You screamed and walked backward, tripped on the chair's leg and fell onto the floor. There was a gasp and you immediately shielded yourself from Foxy. You then felt something cold against your arm. You looked up to see Foxy looking down at you, a worried expression on his face.

"Oi, sorry lass!" he said. "I didn't mean t' startle ye and make ye fall!"

"I didn't fall!" You proclaimed. "I just tackled the floor!"

"Backwards lass?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a talent of mine!" you said, getting up quickly. "Anyway, I accept your apology." He smiled.

"Thank ye lass!" he said, hugging you. You stiffened a bit, feeling his hook poke your lower back. He then let go of you and smiled. "Ye know lass, you're (beautiful/handsome)." You blushed and rolled your eyes. It was a weird thing. Bonnie had said the same thing before and it annoyed you, yet now when Foxy said it, it made you feel a bit happy or something. "What's yer name? I was never told by th' others 'n now I'm curious t' know."

"(Y-Y/N)" you stuttered.  _Stuttered? Why the hell did I stutter?_ you thought.

"Oh, what a perfect name fer such a (beautiful/handsome) scallywag," he said, smiling.

"What is a scallywag?" you asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's pirate talk," you heard Bonnie say. You looked to see Bonnie watching you two. "Scallywag means person. So he's just saying you got a nice name." You saw Foxy glare at him. "Oh what Foxy? It's not like you stand a chance anyway! Besides, there wasn't much of a moment between you two right now!"

There was a giggle from behind you. You turned to see Chica watching from behind. "Ooh~" she said. "Looks like the boys are fighting over you (Y/N)!" She giggled again.

"Oh, can we help it?" Bonnie asked her.

"They be th' epitome of perfection Chica!" Foxy told her.

"Oh please," she said. "Once Freddy gets a look at them, there's no telling what'll happen!" She then winked at you. You rolled your eyes. The three of the animatronic humans started arguing and that was when you heard the bell chimes. You let out a sigh of relief.

"Bye!" you yelled, running out of there as fast as you can. The three were left standing there, wondering why you had gone so quickly.


	4. The Bear

It was your fourth night, it was 2 AM and you were at fifty percent. At this point, though, you didn't even care. Your friends had made you feel like shit earlier after attempting to do a pirate accent and now you were pissed. You know they hadn't  _meant_  to make you feel that way, but you couldn't help but feel mad. It just got annoying after a while.

You slammed one of the doors shut. You didn't feel like dealing with perverted Bonnie. You were on the verge of snapping and he would probably just add on to your anger, and he wouldn't have meant to do anything to do so. You knew he would worry, though, since he wasn't  _just_ perverted, so you weren't going to keep the door shut for long.

Your phone buzzed. You picked it up to see your friend calling you. You answered, despite what you felt. "Hello?" you asked.

"Argh matey!" your friend shouted. They then burst out laughing. You rolled your eyes.

"Haha, very funny," you said, hinting at the obvious sarcasm.

"Ok, I'm sorry," they said. "I'm done."

"You sure?"

"Yes." There was silence.

"Ok (F/N)," you said. "Is that the only reason you called?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to apologize is all," they said quietly. "Again, I'm sorry. We cool?"

"Mhm." You heard your friend let out a sigh of relief. "I gotta get to work now, alright?"

"K, bye!" You hung up and let out a sigh. You felt better now. You opened up the door and Bonnie ran in, tackling you.

"(Y/N)!" he yelled, hugging you. "Are you ok? Oh my gosh, what happened?" You slowly pushed him off of you.

"I'm fine Bonnie," you assured him. "Just thought I would keep the door down for a bit is all." He sighed.

"So, you ready for Freddy?" he asked you. You raised an eyebrow.

"What?" you asked him. There was a giggle from behind you. You turned to see Chica stand beside you and giggle once more.

"He's asking if you're ready to meet Freddy," she said. You stared at them both. You had heard that the only way to meet him was if your power went out. Then he would stuff you in a suit. You didn't want that to happen.

"I don't wanna be stuffed inside a suit, though," you said.

"Oh silly, you can meet him right now!" she said, giggling. She then grabbed your arm and pulled you out of the office. Bonnie followed, not saying a word. "Freddy!" There was no response. Chica sighed and led you to the show stage. Freddy sat on the stage, his hands on his lap and his legs crossed. He looked like he was a child waiting for punishment.

"Freddy here's (Y/N)," Bonnie said, smiling. Freddy looked up at you and he raised an eyebrow. He was impressed with what he saw. And, no, not in  _that_ way (get your mind out of the gutter! XD) He hadn't expected someone like you to make this far. But, then again, the others hadn't attacked you and now he could see why.

"Well, well," he said, jumping off the stage and standing in front of you. "I can say I'm impressed." Chica giggled.

"Told you," she whispered, turning to Bonnie.

"Heard that," Freddy said, glaring at her. She giggled once more and smiled. He turned back to you. "(Y/N), why is someone like you working here?"

"I needed the money," you said, rubbing your now throbbing arm. Chica had finally let go of you and your skin was now turning red.

"I see," he said. "For how much longer?"

"One more night, I think," you said, trying to remember. He nodded.

"Alright," he said. "Well, I guess you'll be seeing more of us tomorrow night." You nodded slowly, trying to not think a certain way. "You can take them back now." Chica nodded and pulled you back towards the office. Bonnie stayed behind with Freddy. The two exchanged a few words and then there was silence as Bonnie walked towards the supply closet.

Chica sat you back down in your chair. You noticed it was 3 AM. You groaned and turned to Chica. "Chica, I have nothing to do," you told her. "Keep me company?" She nodded and sat down on the floor beside your chair. You laughed and you two began talking about what kind of pizza toppings you like and about the guys.


	5. The Golden Bear

_So, (y/n)'s met the gang, have they?_ he thought. He chuckled.  _Well, they haven't met me yet...oh, they'll be in for a surprise..._

You walked into the pizzeria, wrapping your jacket closely around you. It had gotten cold and the temperature had dropped below zero degrees. You were wondering how you hadn't died of hypothermia yet, but whatever.

You looked over to the animatronics. They stood there in their normal positions, but they looked a bit...off. You shrugged it off and walked to the office. You sat down in your chair. It was warm in there, which was a good thing. Although you didn't particularly  like the place, it was providing you shelter from the rain that had started falling. You laid back in your chair, thankful for the fact that you had gotten there early so you could enjoy some heat before you ran out of power tonight. It was your last night too, thank goodness.

There was a laugh. It sounded eerily familiar and you didn't know why. You got up and looked out both halls. There was no one. You sighed and sat back down. You then realized that your shift had begun. You groaned and checked the show stage. To your surprise, Bonnie and Chica were gone. You flipped through the cameras until you found Bonnie backstage and Chica in the kitchen. You checked Foxy and gasped as you saw him peeking out of the curtains. You put the camera down and bit your lip.  _They never got out this early,_ you thought.

You checked both doors to see Bonnie standing there in the doorway. Only, his purple eyes have now gone black with white pupils. You screamed and closed the door. You then checked the cameras once more and saw Freddy was gone.  _What the hell?! Freddy's gone?!_ You flipped through the cameras and found him near the restrooms. You groaned and put the camera down. You checked the doors once more and found that Bonnie was gone but Chica was now here, her eyes having the same effect as Bonnie's. You screamed as you closed the door on her and checked on Foxy. He was further out of the cove now, his eyes the same as the other two. You groaned and put the camera down.

It was 1 AM and you were now down to seventy five percent. You let out a strangled sigh and didn't check anything once Chica was gone. You checked on Foxy and found him in the same place. You out the camera down and checked both doors. Nothing. You checked the cameras and found Freddy in the East Hall Corner. His eyes were the same as the rest. You put the camera down and checked the lights. Nothing. You suddenly heard rapid footsteps coming towards the office. You closed both doors and heard banging on the left door.  Then there was silence. You opened both doors and saw that no one was there. You checked the cameras and found Foxy looking out from his cove.

It was now 2 AM and your power had gone down to fifty percent.  _Ah! Why is time going so slowly?!_ You checked the cameras once more and found Bonnie in the supply closet and Chica in the dining room. You put the cameras down and took a deep breath. Something wrong was happening with the animatronics, but you didn't know what. Your eyes widened.  _They're finally coming to kill me._ You groaned.  _So this is what the other night guards feel like every night?_

You checked both doors once more and found both Bonnie and Chica in the doors. You screamed and shut both doors. You then checked the cameras. Foxy was nearly out again and Freddy was no where to be found. As you flipped through the cameras, you saw a Freddy poster in the right hallway. But, it wasn't a normal Freddy. No, it was a  _golden_ Freddy. You put the camera down and were face to face with a very similar looking gold Freddy. He sat on the desk, his legs crossed, his hands folded and in his lap. You screamed and nearly fell back, but the bear caught you. He then helped you to your feet and smiled.

"Well hello (Y/N)!" he said, getting down from the desk he was sitting on. You raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not even going to question how you know my name," you said. "Who are you exactly?"

"Well, my looks say it all, don't they?" the bear asked.

"So, Golden Freddy?" you asked. He nodded.

"You can call me Goldie though," he said, winking. You shuddered. There was a sudden bang on the left door and Goldie rolled his eyes. "Looks like Foxy's at it again with Bonnie..." He suddenly chuckled. Your eyes widened as you realized what he meant.

"Imma act like I didn't hear that," you said. He laughed. You then checked the lights and saw Chica was gone. You opened up the door. "So, let me guess..." You turned to him. "You're here because it's "your turn"?" He laughed and shook his head.

"You know, I could have met you earlier," he said, stepping beside you. "But, as they say....save the best for last." He grinned and hugged you. You squirmed in his grasp, but to no avail. You suddenly gave up. "You know (Y/N), you're cute."

"Yeah, I've been told," you said. He chuckled and let go of you. You checked the time and saw that it was 4 AM and you were down to twenty percent. You groaned a bit, but hoped you would manage to survive on that much power. You then turned back to Goldie, who had suddenly decided to disappear. You sighed and sat down. The banging had stopped. You opened the door and saw no one was there. You checked the cameras and saw that the animatronics were back in their usual places. It was as if they were turned back to normal.

You set the camera down and let out a small sigh. For the remaining two hours, you sat there waiting for the bell to chime. The others didn't come near you and when the bell did chime, you smiled and walked out. But, as you walked out, you turned to see all four animatronics wave good bye to you. You waved back and walked out into the cold world. You weren't going to miss the place, but you were probably going to miss Chica and Foxy. Probably.


	6. An Introduction

You walked into the restaurant and looked around. There seemed to be nobody there at all. You shrugged it off and tried to find your way to the office. The place was pretty big, so it was a bit of a hassle finding the office. Eventually, though, you found it and sat down in the chair.

You looked around and saw that there were vents on either side of you. There was a Freddy head, a flashlight, and a tablet on the desk. You grabbed it and put the Freddy head on. It was pretty dark in the head, so you took it off and set it down. You then shined the flashlight down the hall and saw nothing. There was a sudden phone call. It went directly to voicemail and you heard a male talk.

"Uh, hello?" he said. "Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" _So polite,_ you thought. "Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things that you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path." You picked up the tablet that was in front of you and started flipping through the cameras. The male continued to talk about the previous area and about the animatronics. "They've spent a small fortune on these animatronics. Uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day! Isn't that neat? But, most importantly, they're tied in with some sort of criminal data base so they can detect a predator from a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you!" You nervously laughed as he said that.

You flipped through the cameras and saw the main animatronics. There were three of them, to be exact. One was a blue bunny with green eyes and a red bow tie that matched with his guitar. The other was a brown bear with blue eyes and he wore a top hat and held a microphone. The last one was a yellow chicken with blue eyes and she wore a bib that read "Let's party" on it and she held a cupcake in her hand. You knew there were more, but you couldn't see them.

"Uh, with that being said," you heard the male say. You put the tablet down and stared down the hallway that stretched out before you. "There is no system without its kinks." You raised an eyebrow. "Uh, your only the second guard to work at the location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about..." The male paused before continuing. "Conditions. Uh, we switched him over to day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Mainly, his first concern was that certain characters seem to move around at night and even attempted to get into the office." You gasped and shined your flashlight down the hall. Nothing there. You then decided to check the vent lights. There was nothing in either vent. "Now, from what we know, that should be impossible." _Yeah, right,_ you thought. "The restaurant should be the safest place on earth." You laughed at his remark. "While the engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that the robots were never given a proper night mode, so when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room. So, they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office." You shuddered at the thought of them going into the office. "So, our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the prize counter..."

You picked up the tablet, not hearing what else he said and saw the music box. You pressed it and it made a noise. You then stopped and listened to the male talking. "It doesn't see to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect..." the male paused once more "one of them."  You groaned as you set the tablet down. _At least there will only be one after me then,_ You thought. "Uh, as for the others, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about them seeing you as an endoskeleton without its costume on and wanting to stuff you in a suit." Your eyes widened at this. _Oh no,_ you thought. "So, hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head! Problem solved!" _Oh, so that's what the Freddy head is for,_ you thought. "So, you can put it on at any time and keep it on for as long as you want! Eventually, anything that wandered in will wander back out." _Yeah, eventually,_ you thought. The man kept talking, but you didn't really pay any more attention to him.

You sighed as the call ended, then noticed that the call had taken two hours! _Wow, he talked for a while, didn't he?_ You sighed once more. _This is going to be a long night isn't it?_


	7. Toy Bonnie

There was only one word to describe how you felt at the very moment: Anxious. It was your second night here, with the first night being a breeze, and nothing had happened. Yet. It was 2 AM and only Toy Bonnie was moving around at the moment.

You were listening to the next phone call and heard the male talking about how he knew your fist night was a breeze and that there was nothing to worry about. He then started talking about some animatronics in the back room and how they were being kept for parts. Then he said that they would start walking around and might come to your office. You sighed at this, seeing as you had to deal with more animatronics now. He then said that the mask wouldn't work on one of them. You groaned.  _Great,_ you thought. The man continued talking about the animatronics and to remember to wind up the music box. Then the call ended.

You laid back in your seat and sighed. You didn't mind the idea of four or five animatronics after you, since that was manageable. But eight or nine?  _Nope,_ you thought.  _I am not going to put up with that._ You sighed. You were going to have to deal with that whether you wanted to or not.

As you flipped through the cameras, you realized Bonnie was no where to be seen. You put the camera down and checked the hallway. Nothing. You then checked the vents. There he was, grinning. You gasped and put on the Freddy head. You heard him get out of the vent and walk towards you. Then you heard him chuckle.

"Well, what do we have here?" You heard him say. He stood in front of you and smiled. "A new security guard? How nice! Another person to play with!"  _Play with? What does he mean by that?_ "now, let's see what you look like." He suddenly reached over to you and took off the Freddy head. His smile suddenly faded away and he dropped the Freddy head. You noticed he had a look of awe on his face.

There was an awkward silence that lasted for about ten minutes. "Um..." You said, breaking the silence. He shook his head and you noticed blush forming on his already pink cheeks.

"S-sorry," he said. "It's just that we haven't gotten a security guard that..." He mumbled the rest. You raised an eyebrow. He sighed and decided to repeat it. "That was as cute as you are..." You felt the blush already creeping onto your face.

"You think I'm...cute?" You asked him. He nodded and smiled. You blushed more at this and laughed a bit.

Somewhere else in the restaurant, two animatronics were quietly chucking to themselves. The two animatronics happened to be Toy Chica and Toy Freddy.

"Sounds like Toy Bonnie got himself a new friend," Toy Freddy said. Toy Chica giggled.

"Yeah," she agreed, nodding. "He seems to really like (Y/N)." They laughed again. "I wonder how long he'll be in there with them..." Toy Freddy shrugged.

"Not much longer, I think," he said. "If I'm right, the time right now should be 5 AM. Which means he'll have to wait until tomorrow to say anything to them, which won't be easy, if you know what I mean." They chuckled.

Back in the office, you and Toy Bonnie had become friends. You thought it a bit strange to befriend an animatronic, but you brushed it off. You glanced at the time. 5 AM. You sighed.

"What's wrong (y/n)?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"There's not much time left," you told him. He gasped. "Shouldn't you be gone right now?" He shrugged. He didn't really want to go, but he knew he would have to. And that was when you both heard it. The sound he dread.

The bell chimed, signaling the end of your shift. Toy Bonnie groaned. "No," he said. "Not already!" You pat his shoulder.

"Hey, there's always tomorrow," you told him, smiling. He sighed and nodded, though he knew he probably wouldn't have the chance to see you tomorrow, since night three was always the night things really got active.

Toy Bonnie trudged to the stage. You walked towards the exit. You glanced back to see him wave at you. You wanted back and excited the place. Toy Bonnie sighed as he stood in place. He then heard the other two start laughing.

"What?" He asked, glaring at them. They laughed once more.

"I see you've gotten attached to them," Toy Freddy said quietly. Toy Chica giggled and Toy Bonnie blushed.

"Well, we'll see who gets to them first tomorrow," Toy Chica said, smirking. She and Toy Freddy laughed and Toy Bonnie felt his anger rise.

 _Yeah, we'll see,_  he thought.


	8. The Other Toys

It was your third night there and your shift was about to start in about ten minutes. You sat back in your chair and sighed. _I have ten whole minutes to myself,_ you thought. _What shall I do until then?_ You heard a noise out in the hall. It sounded like someone had tripped. You turned on the flashlight and shined it down the hallway to see Toy Bonnie laying on the ground. You gasped and ran over to him. "Toy Bonnie?" you asked, helping him up. He groaned and turned to you. "What are you doing off of the stage right now?"

"I came to see you," he said quietly. You could see blush forming on his already pink cheeks.

"What?" you asked, while carrying him to the office. "Why?"

"I might not get a chance to later on," he said. "Since the others come out on this night..." You set him down on the floor in front of your desk. 

"Oh," was all you said. "So that means the other two come out as well?" He nodded. "I see."

"They are aware that I have acquainted myself with you..." You raised an eyebrow. "Don't be scared if they suddenly pop in. I don't think they'll hurt you..." You said nothing. Then again, you couldn't once you saw the time.

"It's twelve," you said, turning back to him, only to see that he was gone. You sighed and sat down in your chair. The phone rang and you decided to let the call play out. You didn't know why, but it seemed less lonely with another voice in the room with you. You checked the cameras as the male started talking about two of the animatronics. _Foxy? I haven't seen him...._ You had seen Toy Foxy, or "The Mangle", and you couldn't help but feel bad for them. Yes, _them_. The male had referred to the mangle as a "he" but they looked more like a "she", so until that was cleared up, you would refer to the mangle as a "they".

You checked through the cameras to discover that both Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica were out. You groaned as you wound up the music box. You were scared meeting the other Toy animatronics, even though Toy Bonnie assured you that they wouldn't hurt you. _What do they think of me? Do they like me? Do they hate me?_

There was a sudden  _thump_  somewhere. You looked around the office, but saw no one. You then checked the vents to see Toy Chica coming through. You gasped and threw the Freddy head on. There were a few more thumps and then you heard footsteps coming towards you.

"This them?" you heard a female voice ask. Silence. The Freddy head was pulled off of you and you gasped as you saw Toy Chica without her beak and eyes. "Oh, sorry!" She placed the Freddy head once more and you waited. She then took it off and her beak and eyes were back. "Anyway, hello (Y/N)! I'm Toy Chica!"

"H-hi," you said, as you picked up the tablet and wound up the music box. You put the tablet down and flashed the flashlight to see Toy Freddy in the hallway. You turned back to Toy Chica. She smiled warmly at you.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you," she assured you. "Neither is Toy Freddy." She motioned to the Toy animatronic as he stepped into the office.

"Hello (Y/N)," Toy Freddy said, smiling. "It's nice to meet you." He held out his hand. You took it and shook it.

"Hello Toy Freddy," you said, smiling a bit. Suddenly you heard what sounded like radio static in the office. You covered your ears and looked around, only to see Mangle on the ceiling. You gasped as Mangle climbed down from the ceiling and onto the floor. They then changed from their animatronic form to their human form and smiled at you.

"Hi!" they said, hugging you. You blushed and hugged them back. Toy Chica giggled as you two pulled away.

"You're a cutie!" Toy Foxy said, smiling. You blushed.

"Th-thank y-you, uh..." You didn't know whether to call Mangle a sir or a ma'am.

"I'm agender sweetheart," they said, rubbing the back of their head.

"Oh!" you said. "I see." They smiled even more. "So, how should I address you exactly?"

"Just by my name," they said. "Toy Foxy. Not Mangle. I _hate_ being called that." They shuddered. You nodded.

"Alright then," you said. You then see Toy Bonnie walk into the office. You smiled. "Hello Toy Bonnie." He smiled. Everyone turned to him.

So?" he asked them. The three Toys grinned.

"I like them," Toy Freddy said.

"They're perfect!" Toy Chica giggled. You blushed.

"I like (Y/N)," Toy Foxy said, nodding. Toy Bonnie let out a sigh of relief.

"That's a relief," he said. Everyone laughed.

You suddenly remembered about the music box. You gasped and picked up the tablet. Surprisingly, it was still wound up. You let out a sigh of relief and out it down.

"Don't worry about him," Toy Chica said. "He won't be coming out tonight." You noticed the time. It was 4 AM.

"We have two more hours left," Toy Bonnie pointed out.

"More time to be with (Y/N)!" Toy Foxy said, smiling. Everyone else nodded. You laid back in your chair and they all got more acquainted with you. By the time you had to leave, you had learned a lot about them. You had even given them nicknames, since their actual names were a mouthful. Toy Freddy was given the nickname Teddy, Toy Bonnie was given the nickname BonBon, Toy Chica was given the nickname Chicadee, and Toy Foxy didn't have a nickname since they requested that you call them by their actual name. They were all happy to meet you, but they knew that the only way you were to stay alive was if _he_ approved of you...


	9. The Puppet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (f/c) = favorite color

The pizzeria was eerily silent tonight and there was no reason for it to be so. You looked around your office, making sure everything was in its proper place. You wondered why there was no sound that could be heard. As you had walked into the pizzeria minutes earlier, the animatronics seemed to be staring at her with a gleam of.... _fear_ in their eyes. You were worried slightly by that and with the silence, it just added more worry.

You heard the phone ring and knew your shift had started. You listened to the message as you checked the cameras. It seemed as if they were already on the move. BonBon and Chicadee were gone while Teddy stared directly at the camera. "Ok, so uh,  just to update you, uh, there's been somewhat of an, uh, investigation going on. Uh, we may end up having to close for a few days... I don't know." You gasped and put the camera down. _What?_ you thought. _Investigation? For what?_ The male went onto talking about the animatronics. "Uh, just as a side note, though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight if you can. Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems - we're not sure. But the characters have been acting very unusual..." _Oh, that explains a lot..._

You checked on the music box and wound it up. You then set the tablet down and checked the vents. No on, but you could hear someone coming. You checked the hallway to see Chicadee at the very end. Her eyes were gone and so was her beak and she seemed to be glaring at you now. You kept flashing the light until she left. You checked the vents to see BonBon making his way in. You quickly put the Freddy head on and waited. You watched as BonBon stared at you, having the same glare in his eyes. You said nothing as he walked off. You took the mask off and checked the cameras. Toy Foxy and Teddy weren't anywhere to be seen. You flipped through the cameras but didn't find them.

You put the camera down and heard radio static in the office. You gasped as you looked up to see Toy Foxy on the ceiling. _How did I not notice?!_ You flashed the light down the hall to see Teddy standing there at the end of the hall. You bit your lip as you kept flashing the light. You felt scared. _Would they hurt me?_ There was no answer. You yelped a bit when you saw Teddy walk closer to you. Toy Foxy left, leaving you with silence. You then remembered about the music box. You gasped and checked it. It was nearly out. You wound it up. _Come on, faster!_ You put the camera down as it was wound up half way. Teddy was now in the office. You screamed and put the Freddy head on. Silence as he stared at you. Then he walked off and you took the Freddy head off, relieved.

As you flipped through the cameras, you saw BonBon in Party Room 3, Chicadee in Party Room 1, Toy Freddy near the bathrooms, and Toy Foxy in the Game Area. You put the camera down and took a minute to breathe. _Why is there an investigation going on? Who could've tampered with the animatronics? Why? What the hell is happening? Dammit, I need answers!_

You heard what sounded like a tune of Pop Goes the Weasel. You laughed. _That kind of helps. But, where is that coming from?_ You picked up the tablet and checked the cameras. Everyone seemed to have gone back into their original places. You raised an eyebrow. _What? That's odd._ You weren't going to complain, though. That just meant you would have a smooth night. You checked the music box. You felt your relief immediately turn to panic as you saw it. You had let it run out. The box was open and it seemed as there was nothing inside. You put the camera down as you heard the tune die out. You looked around and suddenly saw something lunge at you. You screamed and leaped to the other side of the office and heard something crash into the wall. You looked back to see what appeared to be a puppet.

They turned their head to your direction as they stood up. Your eyes widened as they walked over to you. You got up and backed away from them, only to end up against the wall. You looked around to see if there was some sort of weapon you could use against them, but there was nothing. They towered over you, having about a foot difference in height, so you looked up as they looked down. You were surprised seeing that this puppet was human. You definitely hadn't noticed it before, but then again, that was how it was with the Toy animatronics.

"So," they suddenly said, making you jump a bit. "You are whom they call (Y/N), correct?" You slowly nodded. They tilted their head as if trying to read your thoughts. "Well, you aren't the worst security guard to come by here. In fact, you're actually quite good, considering this is your fourth night and you haven't quit or...died." You stared at them. _Died?!_  "You're lucky the animatronics take a liking to you, otherwise that last part would've been quite literal." You nodded. "I doubted you for these past few nights, but I see that I had no reason to. You act quickly, which is good. I like that. Although, it appears they weren't lying about your looks..." You raised an eyebrow. _BonBon said something, didn't he?_ "I heard a thing or two about your looks. You aren't what I call (beautiful/handsome) but you are attractive." You blushed but didn't know whether to be offended or flattered. "Well, I see I have no other choice than to let you live. Now, I must be on my way. Just keep the music box wound up and you won't be seeing me for the rest of the night." They turned away from you and began walking down the hall.

"Hey, wait!" you shouted. They stopped and turned back to you. "What's your name?" You heard them chuckle.

"Marionette," they stated. "But, it's Marion for short." They then walked down the hall and disappeared. You stood there, baffled. _So, if that means I get to live, does that mean the animatronics are back to normal?_ You heard footsteps in the hall. You immediately ran to the desk and grabbed the flashlight. You then flashed it down the hall and saw BonBon, Chicadee, and Teddy there, frozen. You stared at them, wondering if there were back to normal. There was the same static noise and you saw Toy Foxy had come back and was on the ceiling. You glanced in between all of them, then you heard what sounded like a child's laugh. You turned to see a little boy standing there holding a(n) (f/c) balloon in one hand and a sign in the other. He had blue eyes, brown hair, and rosy cheeks. He wore a blue and red striped hat and shirt and some black pants. He stood there, smiling.

"Who are you?!" you asked them. They laughed in response. You tried using the flashlight but found that it didn't work. _Fuck,_ you thought as you heard the footsteps again. Toy Foxy dropped from the ceiling and walked towards you. The Toy animatronics walked towards you as well. You backed up into the wall once more and you groaned. The little boy then stood in front of you and turned to the toys. You raised an eyebrow.

"Marion!" he called. There was silence, then the sound of something snapping. The animatronics blinked and their eyes widened.

"What happened?" BonBon asked.

"Why are we all in the office?" Teddy asked.

"My beak! And my eyes!" Chicadee gasped.

"Lass, what happen'd here?" Toy Foxy asked you. You simply shrugged as you turned back to the boy.

"Hi!" he said, his smile widening. "I'm BB!"

"BB?" you asked him. He nodded.

"Billy! Out!" Chicadee snarled. "(Y/N) doesn't need your annoyance right now!"

"Well, I just saved them from you!" he snapped at her, turning back to you. He held out the balloon towards you. "Balloon?"

"Don't," BonBon hissed. You raised an eyebrow. _Why are they acting this way? He's just a kid!_ You took the balloon, receiving a groan from BonBon and Chicadee. Toy Foxy and Teddy said nothing.

"Yay!" he said. "I've made a new friend!" You laughed. The kid was pretty cute. You remembered about the music box and walked over to the tablet. You brought up the cameras and wound it up. You then saw Marion climb into the box and you swore you could make out a smile on their face.

"Is Marion a guy or a girl?" you asked, turning back to BB and the toys. BB giggled.

"Boy," he stated simply. You made a low hum noise in response. _Makes sense,_ you thought. You turned to them fully.

"So, what now?"


	10. The Withered

"Night five!" you announced as you sat down in your chair. You spun around, laughing. You felt pretty happy being there for your last night since it meant that you could get a full night rest on the weekends. You sat back in your seat and let out a sigh of happiness. The pizzeria was calm. The animatronics weren't going to bother you tonight since they would be busy trying to keep _them_ away....but you didn't know that.

The phone rang and you let out a sigh as you let the voicemail play. "Hey, good job, night 5!" the male said. You laughed. "Um, hey, um, keep a close eye on things tonight, ok? Um, from what I understand, the building is on lockdown." You raised your eyebrow. _Lockdown?_ "Uh, no one is allowed in or out, y'know, especially concerning any...previous employees. Um, when we get it all sorted out, we may move you to the day shift, a position just became...available." You sat up, eyes widening. _What did they mean by that?_ "Uh, we don't have a replacement for your shift yet, but we're working on it. Uh, we're going to try to contact the original restaurant owner. Uh, I think the name of the place was... "Fredbear's Family Diner" or something like that. It's been closed for years, though, I doubt we'll be able to track anybody down. Well, just get through one more night! Uh, hang in there! Goodnight!"

You sat there, dumbfounded. You were happy that they would switch you over to the day shift, but you were worried by what they had said. _Why were they going to contact the original owner?_ You started flipping through the cameras. The animatronics were gone. You looked everywhere, but couldn't find them anywhere. You set the camera down and checked the vents. No one. You checked the hallway. Nothing. You went back to the cameras and wound up the music box. _That still seems to be working, for some reason..._ You suddenly heard the sound of scraping metal. You set the camera down and checked the hallway. You gasped.

At the end of the hall stood Bonnie. No, not BonBon. Another version of him. He seemed like an older version of him, especially from the way he looked. This Bonnie didn't have a face, just two red glowing eyes in the center. His entire left arm was torn off, his endoskeleton showed from his legs, his left foot, and his hand. Wires hung in weird spots on him and he leaned to one side as if he couldn't stand up straight. The only thing on him that seemed to be perfectly intact were his ears. You felt bad for him, but you were pretty scared of his appearance. You flashed the light until he disappeared.

You checked the vents once more to find no one. You checked the cameras and wound up the music box. _Where is everyone? They can't all be gone with no trace!_ You set the camera down and flashed the light once more. "What the-" This time, there stood what looked like a pirate fox at the end of the hall. He was red and he had a hook for a hand. Patches of fur here and there were gone and exposed the endoskeleton underneath. You flashed the light until he went away. You went back to the camera and wound up the music box. You heard someone in the vents. You put the camera down and checked the vents. You started flashing the light until he went away.

"Where are these animatronics coming from?" you asked yourself. "I've never seen them before. Wait, didn't the guy say something about animatronics used as spare parts? Are these the animatronics they were talking about?" You checked the cameras but found none of the toys. Yet, you _did_ find two more animatronics. One appeared to be an older version of Chicadee. Her suit appeared faded and dirty. Her jaw seemed to be stretched, revealing the extra set of teeth that were part of the endoskeleton underneath. Both of her hands were ripped off, the wires hanging out of them. Patches were missing on her legs and arms, revealing the endoskeleton. The other animatronic was an older version of Teddy. He was the one that had little damage done to him. He was ripped here and there with the wires hanging out and his fur was faded and dirty.

You shuddered as you put the camera down and tried to use your flashlight. It wouldn't work. You then heard a laugh. You turned to see BB standing there. "I'm sorry!" he said. "They're making me do this! Now duck!" You grabbed the head and ducked down under the desk. Something slammed against the wall. You put the head on but didn't dare to look back. There was the sound of footsteps, then nothing. You got up to find BB gone. You let out a sigh and went to wind up the music box when you saw that it had all run out. You groaned as you heard the tune of Pop Goes the Weasel. You put the tablet down and went back down under the desk. You heard Marion enter the room and he stood in front of the desk. He then ducked down and stared at you.

"Dear (Y/N), I am very sorry for this," Marion told you. "I don't have much time, but I'm warning you now: these animatronics are trying to kill you and the rest of us are doing our best to keep them away from you. Please be careful." You nodded. Marion got up and walked out of the room. You slowly got up, took the head off, and looked around. There was no one. You looked at the time. 2 AM.

"It's barely two am?!" you yelled. "Ugh, this is going to be a long night!" You flashed the light down the hall to see the old version of Chicadee. You kept flashing the light until she went away. You suddenly heard something in the vents. You checked the cameras and found the old versions of the animatronics all over the place. But the toys were nowhere to be found. Marion had told you that they were trying to keep them away, but you couldn't help and wonder why these old animatronics were after you to kill you.

You sat back in your seat when you suddenly heard radio static. You jolted back up and looked up to see Toy Foxy on the ceiling. "Lass, I'm sorry!" they said. "I just came here to warn you! They're forcing all of us to try and kill you. I wouldn't do such a thing, but now they're forcing me to make noise. Check the hallway!" You flashed the light to see the Fox and old Bonnie in the hall. The static suddenly stopped and you saw that Toy Foxy was gone. You continued flashing the light until you saw old Bonnie go away. You let out a sigh and turned to the cameras once more. You wound up the music box and set the cameras down. You suddenly saw old Bonnie in front of the desk. You gasped and put the head on. The lights started flickering and he stood there for a while until he disappeared with a flicker of light. You took the head off and sighed.

"This isn't happening," you said quietly. "Goddamn it, is this what the previous night guard had to deal with? Now I know how he feels..." You heard another thump and you turned to see BonBon crawl out of the vent. He then held a finger over his mouth and you nodded.

"(Y/N)," he whispered, walking over to you. "You've seen the others, right?"

"If you mean the others as in the old, torn up animatronics, then yes," you said.

"Refer to them as Withered Bonnie, Withered Chica, Withered Foxy and Withered Freddy," BonBon said. He then hugged you. "Please, for the love of god, stay safe. I can't bear to see what would happen if they caught you..." He let go and ran out, leaving you in your chair, a faint blush appearing on your cheeks. You then flashed the light down the hall to see Withered Chica. You flashed the light, then wound up the music box. When you set the camera down, you flashed the light again to see she had moved closer. You bit your lip as you kept flashing the light.  _Come on, go away,_ you thought.

"I'm going to die tonight, aren't I?" you asked yourself. You sighed as there was no response. You wound the music box once more and put the head on just in case one of them decided to show up. The lights flickered and you saw Withered Chica standing in front of you. "Please, let me live... _Please_..." This continued for another minute or so and she went away. You took the head off and felt on the brink of crying. You suddenly heard the tune of Pop Goes the Weasel. You groaned, not knowing if that was a good or a bad thing to hear at the moment. You ducked under the desk and heard something slam into the wall with such force, you were sure it crashed right through it. You looked out to see Marion had pinned Withered Foxy to the wall.

"What is going on here?!" Marion asked him. "Why do you suddenly decide to attack them?!"

"He's forcin' us t' lass," Withered Foxy said. Marion stared at him as if trying to figure out if he was telling the truth.

"Who is?" Marion asked. There was a sudden chuckle. Marion and Withered Foxy looked back and they looked scared. "No! Why are you here?! How are you here?!" There was another laugh, then footsteps.

"You thought you could keep me away forever, puppet?" a deep voice asked. The voice laughed as Marion glared at him. "You were wrong puppet. So very wrong. I've come back, and I'm here to get rid of the evidence." _What? What the hell-who the hell-Ugh, what is going on?!_

"No!" Marion said, letting go of Withered Foxy and turning around fully. "How can you?!" There were loud, heavy footsteps approaching him. Marion clenched his fists and stared down at the male that had now walked into view. You gasped.

It was a purple guy. He wore a purple shirt, purple pants, purple cap. He had purple hair that was pinned back in a rat tail and his _skin_ was purple. The only things that weren't purple were his white eyes and gold badge he wore on his shirt. "Well puppet, it was nice catching up," the purple guy said. "But, now I think I get rid of you. Once and for all." Marion's eyes widened and the purple guy grinned.

"Run," Marion said, glancing at you. "Run home and don't ever look back." The purple guy chuckled.

"Puppet, don't you think _you_ should be the one running?" he asked Marion.

"I wasn't talking to you," Marion said quietly. This was your cue. You bolted from the desk and ran down the hall. You heard the purple guy shout something, but you were already out the doors. You ran all the home, not looking back as Marion had instructed. When you got home, you slammed the front door shut and you leaned against it. You suddenly broke down, sobbing. You weren't sure why. You just did. So many questions and thoughts ran through your head and yet you knew you wouldn't be getting answers to any of them. You trudged up to your room, tears still streaming down your face. You got dressed into something comfortable to sleep in and crawled into bed. You laid there, thinking, but you knew it was too late. You closed your eyes and cried yourself to sleep.

 

 

 

 

But not before you remembered hearing what the purple guy had shouted at you when you had run. The phrase had sent chills down your spine and you knew that at that moment you had done something very wrong. But there was nothing you could do about it now, because...

"You can't."


	11. Author's Note

For all the people that  _do_  read this book, I want to thank you for actually taking the time to read it. It means a lot to me. :)


	12. Time Goes By So Fast....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirty years ago, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was closed down for undisclosed reasons. (Just roll with it.) Now, they've come up with a horror attraction based on the mysteries that took place at the original pizzeria that were never solved. Of course, they have to have someone make sure all of the equipment works fine before it opens to the public so they hire a security guard.

"He-hey!" the phone dude said.

"Hey," you said, thinking the phone guy sounded high or stoned.

"Glad you came back for another night!" he said.

"It's my first night, but ok," you said.

"I promise, it'll be a LOT more interesting this time! We found som-some great new relics over the weekend, and were out tracking down a new lead RIGHT NOW! So, uh- let me just update you real quick, then you can get to work. Like, the attraction opens in like a week, so we have to make sure EVERYTHING works, and nothing catches on fire!"

"Well shit. I didn't even know anything  _could_ get on fire."

"Uhm, when the place opens, people will come in at the opposite end of the building, and works their towards you, and PASS you, and out the exit. Uh, yeah you've officially become part of the attraction."

"Cool!"

"Uh, you'll be starring as...The Security Guard!"

"Awesome! So obvious, but still kinda cool!"

"So not only will you be monitoring the people on the camera as they pass through, you know, to make sure no one STEALS anything or makes out at the corner, but you'll also be a part of the show! It'll make it feel really authentic, I think."

"Yeah, it kinda does."

"Uh, now let me tell you about what's new. We found another set of drawings, always nice, AND A FOXY HEAD! Which we think could be authentic! Then again, it might just be another crappy cosplay. And we found a Desk fan, very old school, metal, though, so watch the fingers! Uh, heh! Uhm, right now the place is basically just, you know, FLASHING LIGHTS and SPOOKY PROPS. I honestly thought we'd have more by now, uh so if we don't have anything really cool by next week, we may have to suit you up in a Freddy suit, and make you walk around saying: "BOOO!" Hehe."

"Haha. Sounds fun. I'd totally be up for that."

"Uh, but you know like I said, were trying to track down a good lead right now. Uh, some guy who helped design one of the buildings, said there was like, an extra room that got boarded up..? Or something like that. So! We're gonna take a peek, and see what we can find."

"Cool."

"Uh, for now just get comfortable with the new setup. You can check the security cameras over on your right, with a click of that blue button." You clicked the blue button and smiled as a screen was brought up. "Uh, you can toggle between the Hall cams and the Vent cams." You tried this out and you smiled seeing that it worked. "Uh, then over on your far left, you can flip up your maintenance panel." You put the screen back and clicked another button to see another screen pop up. "You know, use this to reboot any systems that may go offline."

"Oh, ok. Got it."

"Uh, in trying to make the place feel more vintage we have overdone it a bit! Heh heh. Some of this equipment is BARELY functional! Uh, I wasn't joking about the fire, that- that's a real risk."

"Well shit."

"Uhm, but the MOST IMPORTANT THING you have to watch for is the Ventilation. Look, this place will give you the spooks man, and if you let that ventilation go offline, then you'll start seeing some craaazy stuff man, keep that air blowing!"

"Well, alright then."

"Ok, keep an eye on things, and we'll try to have something new for ya' tomorrow night."

"K, bye!" The call ended and you sat back in your seat. "This'll be a piece of cake! What could go wrong besides the place probably burning down and the ventilation going out which will then lead me to hallucinate some crazy shit?"

_Many things, (Y/N). Many things._


	13. What....What Are You?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I've been busy lately and I couldn't find the time to update....I'll try to update more frequently though, k? Anyway, read on.

Your first night was a breeze and you had gone home feeling pretty good about the job. You had gotten home, showered, ate, then slept. You had gotten plenty of rest, which was a good thing since you would need all of the energy you would need. You made your way over to the horror attraction, walked into the office and sat back in your seat. You had a few minutes before your shift began so you decided to text your friend. You got your phone out and started to text them.

_You: **At work right now. What are you doing?**_

You waited. Two minutes later, you got a response.

_(F/N): **Watching a horror movie. Couldn't sleep. How's the job?**_

_You: **Eh, it's alright. Nothing too complicated.**_

You set your phone down and waited again. A minute later you got a response.

_(F/N): **Oh, cool. I'd better go, I have work tomorrow :p**_

_You: **Alright, bye! ^w^**_

You put your phone away, realizing your shift had started once you heard the phone go off. You picked it up and listened to the message.

"Hey man!" the guy said.

"Hi," you replied as you clicked the button and brought up the screen.

"Okay, I have some awesome news for you!"

"Hit me." You began looking through the cameras.

"First of all, we found some vintage audio training cassettes." You raised an eyebrow. _How is that amazing?_ you thought. "Dude these are like prehistoric! I think they were like, training tapes, for like the other employees or something like that, so I'm going to, like, have them playing, like, over the speakers as people walk through the attraction."

"Oh, ok. Cool." You put the screen down and sat back.

"Dude that'll make this feel... legit, man! But I have an ever better surprise for you, you're not going to believe this! We found one, a real one!"

 "Huh?" You sat back up, confused.

"Oh uh, uhh, gotta go, man!" You groaned. "Uh, we-well look, it's in there somewhere, I-I'm sure you'll see it. Okay, I'll leave you with some of this great audio that I found, talk to you later, man!" The call was cut off and you were left to wonder what he meant. Suddenly, a new voice was heard coming from the phone.

"Uhhh...hello! Hello hello!" the new male said. He sounded young and....not high or stoned. "Uh...Welcome to your new career as a performer, slash entertainer, for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh...These tapes will provide you with much needed information on how to handle, slash climb into, slash climb out of, mascot costumes!"

"What?" you asked. "Costumes?"

"Right now, we have two specially designed suits, that double both as animatronic and suit!" the male continued. This shocked you a bit.

"I had no idea the animatronics could be worn as a costume," you said as you picked the screen up once more and began to look through the cameras.

"So please pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits, as accidents, slash injuries, slash deaths, slash irreparable and grotesque maiming, can occur." Your eyes widened.

"Well shit," you muttered as you continued looking. Nothing out of place so far. You continued to listen to the phone call as you flipped the cameras. Eventually it ended and you were left to just watch everything. It had gotten to 3 AM and nothing had happened.

You suddenly gasped. "What the-?!" The view on the camera was blocked. By what? You couldn't really make out what it was. It looked like a boy, but one that was covered in dirt and his eyes were black with white pupils. You set the screen down only to see something jump at you and screech in your face. You screamed and was thrown back. Suddenly, there was a red light blinking and you frantically scrambled to click the other button. The other screen was brought up and you saw that there was a ventilation error. You immediately started rebooting it.

Sitting back in your seat, you hadn't realized how hard you were breathing. You tried to calm yourself down. _That....that was just me seeing things because the I forgot to reboot the ventilation...._  you told yourself. The lights stopped blinking and you let out a sigh as you returned to the cameras.

"What is it?" you asked out loud. You had remembered the guy talking about finding a "real one". What did he mean by that? Did he mean an animatronic? Did they find a real animatronic? If so, where is it? You sighed again and started playing the audio. You heard a boy's laughter. _That's the audio? How strange...._

You went to different cameras and played the audio repeatedly. It was kind of fun and before you knew it was 5 AM. "Yay! My shift is almost over!" you said, raising your hands in the air triumphantly. You glanced over at the door and nearly got a heart attack. You sat up and blinked once. Twice. Three times. _No...._ You stared at it and it stared back at you. You weren't sure what it was, you couldn't really tell, but it stood at the doorway, staring at you. You continued to stare at it until the red light started blinking again. You were tempted to look away from the thing, but you weren't sure if you wanted to risk it.

 _Fuck it._ You clicked the button, and rebooted the ventilation system again. It rebooted agonizingly slow and you could've sworn you heard footsteps. You set the screen down and you were faced with a six foot animatronic bunny. You gasped and fell back. You scooted away from it until your back was against the wall. The bunny continued to stare at you and you stared at it.

It was a golden bunny by the looks of it. It was old, considering it was torn here and there and you could see the wires hanging out from it in some places. It's eyes were black with white pupils. You suddenly noticed that something else was coming out of it. It looked like... _meat? Flesh? Organs?_ You couldn't be sure, but you knew it was something along those lines. The bunny took a step towards you and that was when the bells chimed. You smiled and stood up. The bunny took one last look at you before running off.

You weren't sure what had happened, but you didn't want to know. You grabbed your things and ran out of the building. You ran home and hoped that after a nap, you'd forget about it. But you knew-

_You can't._


	14. A Certain Golden Bunny

The door creaked open, the sound echoing through the building. Eerie? Of course. But was it cliche? Yes.

You made your way over to the office and sat down in your chair. Your shift would start in four minutes and you didn't really like the thought of it. Suddenly picking up the screen, you went through the cameras. Nothing was out of place. _Yet,_ you thought. _I bet the bunny's gonna visit me._

You set the screen down again and looked around. _Why did I take this job again?_ Silence filled the building. It was creepy, the building had never been _this_ quiet.... You brought the screen back up and groaned. Your shift had now started. The phone rang and you answered. Instead of the guy that had greeted you on your first night, it was now the other male from your last shift. _Has the other guy left?_ You shrugged it off and began looking through the cameras again whilst listening to the phone call.

As you looked through every camera, you saw the bunny in one of the rooms. You groaned and clicked on the audio. The screen glitched and it seemed as though he disappeared. _Great,_ you thought as you clicked through the cameras. You found him again, except closer to your office. You clicked on another camera farther away from the office and saw the screen glitch before the bunny appeared in the room.

"Huh," you mumbled. "Not too bad, I guess....At least there's a reason for the audio other than to spook people with it. Since everyone knows that child laughter in a horror attraction isn't supposed to be a good thing....." You set the screen down and checked the other screen. Nothing needed to be rebooted yet, but you know that at any moment now something was going to cause the lights to flash red.

The screen was set down and the other screen was lifted up. The bunny was getting closer. You clicked another camera and played the audio again. The screen glitched and there he was. The lights started flashing red. You immediately switched screens and started rebooting the ventilation system. _Shitshitshitshitshit_ _......_ _Reboot_ _faster dammit!_ As it finished, you switched screens again and lured the bunny away from your office. _Please don't let me die tonight, I still have a lot to live for._

As you searched through the cameras again, you saw the same boy from the previous night. At the same time, there was an audio error and a video error. "No!" you said as you accidentally set the screen down. The boy lunged and you screamed. You scrambled to the screen and decided to reboot everything. The lights were flashing again and your heart was beating out of your chest. _Why this?! Why now?! Dammit, the bunny's gonna hear the noise, it's gonna come to the office, and then I'll be screwed!_ "Oh my god reboot faster!" you groaned. You heard footsteps. _NO._

You switched screens, went to a random camera and played the audio. Nothing happened. _What?!_ You went to a different camera and played the audio there. Nothing. _Nonononono_ _....._ You went to all of the cameras and did the same thing over and over yet nothing happened. You set the screen down and looked around. It seemed as though the bunny wasn't anywhere to be seen. "What?!" you asked as you looked through the cameras again. Then you remembered: "The vent cams!" You toggled the map and saw the bunny in one of the vents. "Shit!" You sealed the vent and toggled the map again. Looking through the cameras, you saw nothing. "I'm not sure whether to be happy or scared....." You looked at the time.

3 AM.

"It's barely 3 AM?!" you cried. "No, that can't be right! That just can't!" You tugged at your hair before going to the cameras again. Thankfully, the bunny could be seen in one of the cameras. You continued on going to different cameras and rebooting things for the next hour or so before anything else could go terribly wrong. As you looked into a camera, a sudden piercing noise erupted, causing you to jump in surprise and looked around frantically. The culprit stood outside the window, staring at you. You couldn't see what it was, all you could see were its eyes. Its white soulless eyes.

The noise abruptly ended and they vanished. You looked around again, and seeing no flashing lights or bunny, picked the screen back up and started going through the cameras again. You came across the boy and in a panicked move switched cameras. You played the audio in the camera to lure the bunny and set the screen down, preparing for something to jump at you again, but instead nothing.

"Ha!" you yelled. "I got it now! I know how to escape it now!" You sat back in your seat, shaking your head. "That should've been obvious.....Damn I'm dumb." You quickly got back to the cameras and started doing the same process again, this time checking the vents as well. _Is this how the others nights are going to be like?! Except worse?!_ You groaned at the thought.

It was 5 AM now and you had been able to keep the bunny away, or so you thought. You had checked every camera and every vent but you couldn't seem to find him. You set the screen down, worried, and as you looked out the window, you froze.

There he was, staring. _Shit...._ You were trapped now. You weren't going to be able to lure him away if he already saw you. And if you looked away from him, he'd go right to the doorway and into the office where he would possibly kill you. "Fuck, I am so dead," you whispered. The bunny tilted its head slightly but continued staring. It never seemed blinked, just stared. _What the hell could he be thinking?_ you thought as you continued staring back at him.

Obviously, he was thinking of you. No, not romantically, just judging you in a way.  _Hm...._ he thought. _Not.....bad....._

The lights started flashing. "Shit!" you said. The bunny continued staring. "Oh come on, please move! Please!" It did, but in a way where you were going to become dead meat. "Shit, I didn't think it'd actually listen to me! Dammit, I have to be more specific, I swear!" You immediately rebooted the ventilation system, but you knew it would be too late. You set the screen down and you saw him in the doorway. "Well shit, I'm dead now aren't I?" You let out a sigh. "Please don't make it a horribly slow death."

The bunny walked into the office and screamed at you. You screamed and fell out of your chair. The bunny stood in front of you and neither one of you moved. The staring contest started again and neither one of you said anything. You were sure the bunny would kill you at any moment now so you braced yourself. Nothing happened. You looked back up at the bunny who was now a couple of inches away from your face. You scooted away slightly and he drew nearer. _Great, just like yesterday,_ you thought. Silence ensued and it was driving you crazy. You finally cleared your threat.

"Uh, are you going to kill me now?" you asked it. The bunny tilted its head and said nothing. You stared at it some more before getting a response from him:

"No...."

You stared at him with wonder. _No? But, I thought-_ The bunny sat down in front of you, interrupting your thoughts. He looked like a curious child.....a neglected one at that.

"Well, if you're not gonna kill me, then what are you going to do?" you asked. There was silence for a bit before it spoke.

"N-Name...." was what it managed to say as it pointed to you.

"Huh? You....want to know my name?" you asked him. He nodded. "Uh, it's (Y/N). What's yours?" Silence again. Then:

"S-Springt-trap....." he said as he looked down at the floor.

"Springtrap, huh? Hm....not too bad I suppose....." The bunny seemed to smile at this, but it was hard to tell since its mouth was torn. Poor thing was in _horrible_ condition. You had noticed yesterday, but you hadn't noticed that the damage done to him was _that bad._ As you opened your mouth to say something, the bells chimed. Springtrap looked up at you, its eyes seeming sad, but said nothing as it stood up. You stood up as well.

Springtrap started to walk out of the office. You followed. "Hey, um, I'll be back tomorrow!" you called. Springtrap stopped walking and turned around to look at you. He then nodded. "You're not gonna kill me tomorrow, right?" Springtrap nodded slowly. "Ok then. You can drop by the office then. And don't scare me when you enter, ok?" Springtrap nodded again. "Alright then. Goodbye!" You ran past him and ran home.

Springtrap stood there for a few minutes, registering everything that had just happened. He then walked back to his room, thinking.

_(Y/N).....really......nice......_

He smiled to himself before disappearing into an unmarked room.

_Can't kill.....I'll try......_


	15. Hallucinations?

You immediately ran through the front doors of the horror attraction and straight to the office. You didn't seem to notice Springtrap watching you from an unmarked room. He slowly closed the door, leaning against it. He would try, that he would, not to kill you. But that in itself had a problem that he wouldn't be able to control.

You sat in your chair, examining everything closely. You weren't sure why you were doing it; it just felt like it needed to be done. You hadn't gotten much sleep either, so that may have played a part. The phone rang. You jumped, clearly startled and let it ring. You picked up the screen and started going through the cameras.

 _Just make it to six and then do the same tomorrow and I'll be fine,_ you thought. As you listened to the phone guy talk about some sort of incident with some suits, you began playing the audio. You hadn't seen the bunny yet but you played it just in case. He had seemed nice enough so you didn't worry too much about him coming onto the office. Still, there was a part of you that didn't trust the bunny.

Setting the screen down, you looked around and saw nothing had changed.  You picked the screen back up and saw that there was a ventilation error. You groaned and set it back down before moving to the other screen and rebooting it.  _Dammit, this takes so long,_ you thought. As soon as it finished you set the screen down and went back to the cameras.

You played the audio in a room and then you heard the phone guy say,"As always, remember to smile. You are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." Then the call ended. You began to wonder if the call had been important, but brushed it off and continued going through the cameras. You finally spotted Springtrap and decided to just lure him away from the office until four or five am. Right now it was only one am.

"I never did realize how long these calls were," you mumbled to yourself as you tried to recall the other nights' calls. You clicked on a camera and saw the boy. You tried to go to another screen, but that resulted in you accidentally putting it down and, well, you know what comes next. "No! Goddammit!" you yelled as you quickly switched to the other screen to reboot the ventilation system. You cursed some more and you hoped Springtrap wasn't making his way towards the office at the moment, even though he more than likely was.

You set the screen down and looked around. You saw what looked like a bear walking down the hall. You stared at it, but shook your head and turned to the other screen. You searched all the cameras but didn't find him. You then searched the vents. You saw him in the vent closest to your office. You immediately sealed it. That was when the video and audio error popped up. You groaned and immediately turned to the other screen. You then rebooted all systems and rubbed your eyes.

 _Why didn't I get more sleep?_ you thought to yourself. _Why?_ You set the screen down and looked around. Nothing. You checked the time. 2 AM. "You've got to be kidding me," you muttered to yourself as you started going through the cameras once more. You looked through all of them twice and then noticed Springtrap's arm in one of them. You played audio in the room next to it and set the screen down to look around. You saw the bear again and groaned. As you turned, something lunged at you. You screamed and the lights started flashing. You rebooted the ventilation and tried to calm yourself down.

"I'm just seeing things more than usual," you told yourself. "I'm seeing them because I haven't gotten any sleep. I need more sleep, I swear." You set the screen down and saw the bear creeping closer to the doorway. You picked the other screen up, wondering what it was that lunged at you. _It looked like a chicken,_ you thought. Then you saw the video error. _"Are you fucking serious?!"_ you yelled as you went to the other screen and rebooted it. You then went back to the cameras and saw what looked like a puppet in one of the camera. Confused, you set the screen down and suddenly saw the same puppet right in front of you. You screamed and fell back. _I AM SO DEAD,_ you thought.

Just as you turned, you saw Springtrap run into the office screaming. The puppet suddenly disappeared and Springtrap looked around. His eyes widened.

_(Y/N).....not here?_

There was silence. Springtrap growled and ran out of the office, cursing to himself. His footsteps faded away and you crawled out from under the desk. You hadn't meant to do that to him, but you had panicked and hid. You weren't sure what that puppet thing was or why it was there but it didn't matter now that it was gone. You sat back in your chair and ran a hand through your hair. You glanced at the time. 3 AM. You didn't even bother complaining about it anymore.

Springtrap ran around the attraction, searching for the phantoms. He thought they had taken you away and were about to kill you. Springtrap walked into his unmarked room and he saw the phantoms sitting there, waiting. Springtrap glared at them.

"Where.....(Y/N)?" he asked. The phantoms shrugged. Springtrap growled and took a step towards them. The puppet stood in front of him, shielding the others. "Where?!" The puppet pointed out the door. Springtrap took another step towards them. The others took a step back. Springtrap growled something at the puppet before leaving the room. The others stared at the puppet, but he said nothing. Instead he simply pointed to the door again. The others hesitated this time, but reluctantly walked out.

Meanwhile, you were checking the cameras to see where Springtrap had gone. You didn't see him anywhere, not even in the vents. You set the cameras down and looked around once more. Nothing. You sat back in your seat and let out a sigh. "This is insane," you said quietly as you looked up at the ceiling. "My god, tomorrow will be a nightmare." There was silence for a minute or two before a piercing scream replaced it. You looked up to see a pair of glowing eyes. You groaned and started looking for Springtrap again.

Springtrap had heard Phantom Mangle and ran towards them. Then Balloon Boy had run out in front of him, laughing. This caught his attention and he ended up running after him. Phantom Freddy took this chance and ran towards the office. Just as Mangle saw Freddy, they disappeared. You let out a sigh of relief until you noticed Freddy. You went through the cameras and saw that there was an audio error. You switched screens and rebooted as quickly as you could. "Come on, come on," you mumbled as you switched screens again. You looked for Springtrap and played the audio. You then saw something white in one of the cameras. You set the screen down and something lunged at you. You screamed and turned to the other screen as Phantom Chica disappeared.

You glanced at the time again and saw that it was 4 AM. You waited for everything to reboot before going back to the cameras. You sealed the vent Springtrap was in and looked at the other cameras. You rubbed your eyes again and set the screen down. You looked over at the box in the corner as something else lunged at you. You screamed and quickly rebooted as Phantom Foxy ran out of the room.

Springtrap heard a scream and stopped chasing Balloon Boy and ran towards the office. He ended up crashing into the puppet and fell down. The puppet laughed and Springtrap glared at him before getting up and running past him. The puppet followed silently.

Phantom BB lunged at you again and you continued rebooting. You were hoping that somehow you'd survive this night, never mind tomorrow night. You set the screen down and turned to the cameras. Springtrap was close to the office when he heard Balloon Boy's laugh. He growled and turned around to see the puppet behind him. The two stared at each other, glaring. Then Balloon Boy's laugh came again and Springtrap ran past the puppet. The puppet shook his head, reminding himself of Springtrap's habits.

Eventually the clock turned five and you sat back in your chair, not even wanting to look at the cameras. The lights flashed red and you groaned as you turned to them and started to reboot the ventilation. "Please just let this be over with," you pleaded as you stared at the screen. You then heard footsteps. _Shit,_ you thought. A minute later, you set the screen down and turned to see Springtrap standing in the hall, staring in. "Oh, hey," you said absentmindedly as you picked the cameras back up. You had checked four cameras when the realization hit you. You immediately set the screen down and looked around to see Springtrap standing in the doorway.

Neither of you said a word as you stared. There wasn't much _to_ say, really. A few minutes passed before the lights started flashing. You sighed and brought the screen up to reboot the ventilation. Springtrap walked in and stood in front of you. You set the screen down and jumped slightly before looking up at Springtrap. He looked....sad. You had expected him to be mad, even if you had panicked, but still. Springtrap sat on the desk and tilted his head slightly as he looked at you. After a minute, he spoke.

"(Y/N)," he said quietly. You waited for him to continue. "You....ok?" You nodded slowly. Springtrap nodded slightly and sighed. "I.....am sorry....."

"For what exactly?" you asked, rubbing your eyes. Springtrap didn't answer, but instead glanced out the window. You looked out, but saw or heard no one. "Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it can be forgiven." Springtrap shrugged and turned to you.

"It's....time," he said. You were about to question him when the bell chimed, signaling the end of your shift. You sighed and got up. Springtrap got up as well, and you two walked out of the office. You and Springtrap said your goodbyes and you walked out of the attraction, hoping to get some sleep. Springtrap retreated into the unmarked room and sighed. The phantoms laughed and Springtrap growled. That shut them up.


	16. "Fazburns Fright Comes to an End."

"Last night here," you told yourself as you stared out the window of the office. "Better make it worth while I suppose." Your shift was about to start in a few minutes and you sat in your chair, thinking about what would happen after you left the place. There were other places you could go to after this, but you weren't sure if you would be able to do it considering your sleep schedule was messed up because of this place. "I wonder what'll happen to Springtrap...."

Speaking of which, not too far away in the unmarked room sat a certain sad golden bunny. Needless to say he grew a bit attached, but it seemed as though the others had been right. "It can't happen," they told him. "It won't work. They'll be leaving soon anyway." He hadn't wanted to believe them, but it seems now that would be his only choice. He sighed and stood up. It was time.

You picked up the screen and looked through the cameras. You saw Springtrap's eye in one of them. You played the audio to ensure that he'd stay there. Immediately there was an audio error. "What?" you asked as you turned to the other screen to reboot it.

At that exact moment, all of the Phantoms ran out of the unmarked room and towards their places. They hadn't won yesterday night, but they were determined to win this night. Springtrap sensed them and started running towards the office.

_Can't.....let them.....win....._

**_It's too late._ **

Springtrap continued running, trying to shake the other thought from his head.

You looked up to see the bear. "This early?" you asked aloud as you went to check the cameras. You saw Springtrap near the office and played audio in a room farther away. Springtrap ran towards the laughter, now seething with anger. The Phantoms snickered.

"Still dumb as ever," Phantom Chica said.

"It's not him," the puppet hissed. The others stopped to stare at him, wondering what he meant. The puppet sighed and disappeared, leaving the others to shrug and run off.

You continued going through the cameras until you got a video and audio error. You groaned as you went to reboot them. "Is this what it's going to be?" you asked yourself. "Just constantly rebooting?" You went back to the cameras, only to see the boy. You put the screen down and merely blinked as he lunged at you. You went to the other screen as you rebooted the ventilation system. Phantom BB stood outside the office, confused.

"Are they not scared anymore?" he asked. Phantom Freddy shrugged.

Springtrap climbed into a vent and began climbing towards the office. At the same time, you unknowingly sealed the vent. Springtrap cursed and climbed back out, only to see Phantom Foxy running past him. He ran after him and almost got to him when he heard BB's laughter. He ran towards the sound and sure enough he appeared on the camera.

"Good," you said as you looked up to reboot the audio error. At that moment, a fox lunged at you. You jumped slightly before turning to reboot all of the systems. The Phantoms sighed in frustration. What was happening? Why weren't they scared?

"You overdid it," the puppet muttered as he made his way to his usual spot. The Phantoms sighed and wandered off to different parts of the building. You continued watching the cameras and sealing vents. An audio error popped up.

"I just rebooted that!" you groaned

 And to think it was somehow 3 AM.

Springtrap ran down the halls, making sure to focus on not getting distracted by anything. Of course, that would be impossible, considering that his other mind kept trying to gain control.

_Stop.....it!_

**_Never. Not until I take back what's mine._ **

_No!_

Suddenly, he head a scream. "(Y/N)!" he yelled as he ran towards the office.

You had been checking the cameras when you saw the puppet. You had accidentally set the screen down. Cue the scene that's happening now. "How do I get rid of you?!" you asked as you tried to get away from the puppet. Springtrap was about to enter the office when he was dragged away by the Phantoms. He struggled to free himself from their grasp, but it was no use. And to make matters worse, his other mind was actually winning.

**_So nearly free._ **

_NO!_

The puppet suddenly vanished and you were left to hide under your desk. "Oh my god, I am so done," you muttered as you looked out. Nothing. You sat in your chair and began looking at the cameras. You saw the Phantoms and immediately flipped to other screens. _No more,_ you thought.

_No....more!_

**_You really think I'm giving up that easily?_ **

Springtrap pulled away from the Phantoms and held his head.

**_Thirty years._ **

Springtrap began twitching violently.

_No! S-Stop.....it!_

**_Thirty. Fucking. Years._ **

Springtrap screeched as he felt movement. The Phantoms stared at him in horror and began backing away.

**I've been stuck here for thirty years.**

Springtrap fell to the ground.

_This is my one chance and I'm not going to let you or that guard or that_ **stupid _fucking_** _puppet ruin it._

As if on cue, the puppet appeared. Springtrap gasped, got up as quickly as he could, and started running. The puppet followed him. The Phantoms exchanged glances and ran towards the office.

Meanwhile, you were getting frustrated because you couldn't find Springtrap. You continued rebooting everything until you just gave up. You glanced at the clock.

4 AM.

You let out a groan. "This has got the be the most disastrous night I've been through!" you said. The sudden sound of static brought you to your feet. You saw the Phantom on the other side of the window. You groaned again, grabbed the screen, and _tried_ to play audio in other rooms.

Springtrap continued running, his other mind still persistent in gaining control. He had been so sure the other mind had been put to rest. It hadn't appeared in decades and suddenly it came back when you came. But why?

**_Well, wouldn't_ you _like to know?_**

The puppet appeared in front of Springtrap and gasped. The other mind didn't have full control, but it _did_ have some. Springtrap lunged at the puppet and the puppet narrowly dodged it. He then pinned him down.

"Get out of him," he growled. Springtrap laughed. Great. Now it had a bit more than half of the control. Springtrap kicked the puppet off of him, sending him flying towards the wall. The crash was heard all the way to the office, making you jump. You rebooted the ventilation and checked the cameras. You saw the puppet again, but this time with Springtrap. The camera cut out and you began cursing at it as you rebooted it.

Springtrap began running towards the office. The Phantoms tried to intervene but to no avail. Springtrap merely slammed them against the walls with ease. You frantically searched through the cameras to find what was causing the loud thumps and crashed that you heard. The lights started flashing and you immediately turned to reboot the ventilation. That was when he walked in. By now, his other mind had gained nearly full control.

You set the screen down and Springtrap screeched. You screamed and fell back onto the floor. Springtrap walked towards you and you immediately backed away. "H-Hey," you said as you backed against the wall. "S-Something wrong?" He didn't say anything. You then noticed his eyes were black. "S-Springtrap?"

 **"Yes?"** he asked. Your eyes widened.

"You're not Springtrap," you said. Springtrap chuckled.

 **"Never was to begin with."** Just as Springtrap was about to say something else, the puppet barged into the room and tackled him. The two began to throw punches. You saw this as your chance. You ran out of the office and ran out of the building. You knew something bad would happen and you didn't want to stick around for it.

As Springtrap continued to fight the puppet, the phantoms began to help as well. They began to tackle and hit him from every side. He wasn't fazed by it though and continued fighting.

 **"Stupid puppet,"** Springtrap hissed. **"Foolish of you to think you could get rid of me."** The puppet punched him square in the face. **"You can't save him! Without me, he's nothing! Just an empty carcass!"** He suddenly laughed as he kicked the puppet into the wall. This time, he went through it, creating a hole. The puppet got up and lunged at Springtrap again.

"Why?!" he asked. "Why wait three decades to come back?!"

 **"Doesn't matter now!"** Springtrap laughed again. **"I'm back and there won't be any stopping me now!"** As he cackled, the puppet stared at him.

"There is _one_ way," he said. Springtrap stopped and stared at the puppet.

**"Oh? And that way is....?"**

**\--------------------**

**"Fazburns Fright comes to an end."**

Whether it was a typo or some sick joke, you couldn't be sure. You shut off the tv and sat back in your couch. _I knew something bad would happen,_ you thought to yourself. The building had burned down shortly after you had left. Nothing could be salvaged from the fire. There cause wasn't determined as foul play, but merely faulty wiring. But you figured out what had happened. You would keep that to yourself though.

Surprisingly, you still got your paycheck, even though you weren't sure why or how. It didn't matter anymore. Now it was just you trying to find another job. _Shouldn't be too hard,_ you thought to yourself. _And surely I'll somehow forget about everything._

**_Keep thinking that. It's better to comfort you with lies than to hurt you with the truth._ **


	17. "They're just nightmares."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the sun slowly sets and the neighborhood prepares to sleep, there is one child that prepares for.....something else.

"Good night sweetie," mom says as she walks out the door.

"Night mommy," he says as she closes the door. He waits until he hears her footsteps fade away to reach out from under his pillow and lay a flashlight beside him. He then closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep, even if it was for a few hours.

It was a calm night. The moon shone brightly and the crickets chirped. That didn't really matter. It wouldn't matter if the night was calm or stormy. They'd still come. They always would and he knew it.

Every night had now become routine for him. He would be sound asleep when he'd hear the neighbor's dog barking. He'd wake up and, grabbing his flashlight, get out of bed. He'd open the door and look out to see if they were out there. The hallway was dark but he waited and listened before he'd flash the light. He waited until he heard the footsteps. He flashed the light down the hall and saw one of them draw back. He sighed and closed the door, then ran back to his bed.

_**How many this time?** _

He waited to see if the others were here as well. It was an odd thing. On some nights it was just one of them and on others, it was all of them. He heard more footsteps. He ran to the other side of the room and opened the door. He waited, flashed the light and saw another one of them draw back. That marked two out of multiple. He closed the door and ran back to his bed. He waited a few minutes before running to his closet. He opened it and flashed the light. Another one stood there. That made three. He closed the closet door for a minute or two before opening it again and flashing the light to reveal a fox plush doll. He ran back to his bed and flashed the light there. One of the three smaller ones scurried away. This was going to be a rough night.

He stood in the middle of the room, listening for any footsteps. He hoped they wouldn't be aggressive this night. The last time they were, he was nearly killed. Although that was their goal, he knew. But why they terrorized him and only him....well, he couldn't be sure.

He ran to the door and opened it. The sound of heavy breathing was in his ear. He closed the door and waited until the sound of footsteps faded. He ran from the door and back to his bed. He turned around to see nothing there except for the bear plush doll. He turned away and ran to the other door. He opened it and listened. Nothing. He flashed the light and saw nothing down the hall. He ran back into the room and towards the closet. He flashed the light and heard a loud scream from one of them. He closed the closet door and tried to pull himself together.

_**How much longer can he last?** _

He was amazed that he even held out this long, but wasn't sure how much longer he would last. As he ran away from the closet and to the doors, he could've sworn he had heard the sound of laughter. And not light-hearted child laughter either. No, it was the laughter that made any person feel uncomfortable or scared. The laughter of someone who had evil intentions. Very evil intentions.

He shut the door and wished that they would've been able to lock. If they had, he would've only dealt with one, at most _two_ , of them instead of all. He waited a minute longer before running to his bed and flashing the light. All three of the smaller ones scurried away. He groaned and ran to the closet.

He flashed the light and closed the doors as it lunged to scream at him. He would go deaf by the many times he had heard that scream. How he hadn't yet was an amazement to him and he was grateful for it. He waited a bit until he heard the sound for the little ones. He ran from the closet to the bed and flashed the light. The three disappeared. He ran to the door and opened it. Breathing. He shut the door and hoped he would go away soon.

A minute later, he ran from the door and listened. Nothing. He ran to the closet and flashed the light. The scream was heard and he immediately closed the door. He wondered why and how no one else could hear or see everything that was happening to him. Everyone seemed clueless to what was happening and when he tried telling them, they all told him the same thing:

**"They're just nightmares."**

By now he had gotten so used to the response that he'd started calling them that. From what he could tell, there was a bunny, a chicken, a fox, and three or six bears depending on the night. They were grotesque looking creatures. They had rows of sharp teeth, large, long claws, wires coming out of various places, and they were torn practically everywhere. He figured he knew their names considering that his plushies looked a bit like them. He assumed the bunny was Bonnie, the chicken was Chica, the fox was Foxy, and the brown bears being Freddy. The golden bear could have possibly been named Fredbear, but he couldn't remember. He wasn't too sure about the other black bear, either.

He ran from each side of the room hoping that the alarm would sound at any moment. He looked up at the clock. It was close, just about being five am. He groaned and continued flashing the light at the nightmares.

**_Poor, poor boy._ **

_Come on! Ring!_

The sound of pots, pans, and dishes being played with was heard from the kitchen. _Well, I won't have to worry about Nightmare Chica yet....._ He continued flashing his light at the door, the closet, and the bed before standing in the middle of his room again. He rubbed his eyes. Five hours of doing this non-stop really took it out of him. Yet he had one more hour to go and then he'd be able to get at least two more hours of sleep before mom came to wake him up.

The sudden sound of footsteps brought him to action and he bolted for the door. He opened it and listened. No heavy breathing. He flashed the light. Nothing. He immediately ran to the other door, hoping she hadn't gotten in yet. He opened the door to hear breathing. He shut it and let out a sigh. He wasn't sure if it was of relief or of worry. His hand shook as he held the doorknob. He hadn't even realized he'd been shaking.

He ran away from the door and to the bed where he flashed the light. Two of the little ones disappeared. He ran to the closet and shut it, not bothering to check if he was there. There was no need to really. He already knew he was.

More footsteps, more running. This wasn't his craziest night and he'd be lucky if that night didn't come at all. Sadly, he knew it would come....

_**No room for mistakes, you know that.** _

He had only closed his eyes for a moment, or what he had _thought_ wasa moment, when the sound of laughter woke him up. He looked around and froze. _No....._

He was in the closet. He tried looking through the blinds but they seemed to be blocked by something. This had never happened before. Not once. What was going to happen now?

He looked around for his flashlight. It lay beside him. He picked it up and wondered if he could open the closet door. He pressed his ear against it and listened. Breathing. He backed away and walked to one side of his closet. It wasn't that large but he could at least try to hide.

The sound of footsteps was heard and a door was opened. He held his breath and closed his eyes. He heard the sound of muffled talking, then more footsteps. They stopped at the closet door. He tried to make himself as small as possible and tried his best to hide in the corner, facing away from the nightmares. The sound of the closet doors opening nearly caused him to scream. He clamped and hand over his mouth and he realized he was trembling violently now. He heard the sound of laughter and he shut his eyes.

The alarm clock beeped, signaling it was now six am. He felt the tears roll down his cheeks as he continued to listen, hoping the alarm clock would make them leave. He suddenly heard breathing in his ear and more laughter.

_**It's much too late for him now.....** _

_**~~~~~** _

**As the ambulance drove off and the policemen tried to comfort the family, the neighbors watched from a distance. No one was sure what had happened. All they knew was that a child screamed, the mom screamed and suddenly the police and ambulance were there at their home. Not much else was known.**

**A child watches as the mother continued to cry, shaking her head repeatedly. They clutched their plushies and held them close.**

**"(Y/N), get away from the window," their mom says. The child doesn't move. Their father comes along and drags them away from the window.**

**"What happened?" (Y/N) asked.**

**"We're not sure," their father says. "But don't worry about that now. Go back to bed, ok?" (Y/N) nodded and walked to their room. They felt bad for their friend who went away in the red and white car. They would make sure to make them feel better once they returned. (Y/N) climbed into bed and closes their eyes, still thinking about their friend.**

**Little did they know what horrors would begin later on that night.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy thanksgiving (to all of you that celebrate it)!


	18. Five Days Until the Party....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (s/n) = sibling's name
> 
> A/N: It's been a while since I've updated, hasn't it? Sorry about that! But here's a new chapter for you (that I've been meaning to finish a while back but never got around to)!

The day had been a rather boring one. Your friend had been taken away to get better. Apparently, he had gotten hurt very badly. You made a promise that you would do everything to make him feel better once he got back.

But, with him gone, there wasn't much for you to do. You two usually played together or took naps under the big tree that was in the front yard. There hadn't been a day where you two weren't with each other. Now you had to find things to do. So, you decided to play with your plushies that you called your friends. There was a red fox, a yellow chicken, a blue bunny, and a brown bear. They were the main gang. On your bed, you had another yellow bear. He was special. He helped you out through hard times.

"Ok gang!" you said, trying to imitate the sound of Freddy's voice as you moved him slightly. "You ready to sing for the kids?" You gently moved Bonnie's and Chica's heads while saying,"Yes we are!" You then went back to Freddy, saying,"Ok! Ready kids?" You replied to him with a "Yes we are!" and you moved Freddy's paws slightly whilst saying,"Ok! And a one, two, three-"

Suddenly, your door opened. You stopped and looked out to see your older sibling peeking their head in. "What?" you asked them. They rolled their eyes, muttered something, then closed the door. You listened as their footsteps faded away. You sat up and grabbed Fredbear, setting him down in front of the door. "You'll protect me, won't you Fredbear?" You moved his head, making it look like he was nodding. "Good!" You crawled away from Fredbear and back to the gang where you continued playing with them.

You played with them for about an hour before you heard your mom call you for dinner. You set your friends down, placed Fredbear onto your bed, and ran out of the room to eat dinner. About half an hour later, you returned to your room.

"It's time for bed, (Y/N)," you mom told you as she walked in behind you. You nodded and grabbed all of your friends, placing them onto your bed. Your mom dressed you into your pajamas and tucked you into your bed. "Goodnight sweetie."

"Night mom!" you said as they turned off your light and closed your door. You hugged your friends and sighed as you closed your eyes.  _Tomorrow is another day,_ you thought as you drifted off to sleep.

**~~~~~**

**"We can't wait for him. Where are we supposed to go now?"**

**"Yeah! Where?"**

**"Well, there is another one-"**

**"Another one?"**

**"Well, yes-"**

**"Why didn't you mention this earlier?"**

**"I didn't think we'd need to terrorize them."**

**"Well, now we do. Would you mind showing us the way?"**

**"Sure."**

**~~~~~**

The sounds of footsteps woke you. You groggily sat up and rubbed your eyes. _It's probably (s/n) trying to scare me again,_ you thought. You were about to lay back down when you realized that everyone except Freddy was gone and that both of your doors were open. You gasped.  _They took them!_

You immediately bolted out of bed rummaged through you dresser. You didn't want to wake up mom or dad, so you decided to look for them with your flashlight. You started insulting (s/n) in your head and swore you'd get revenge on them. Once you found your flashlight, you turned it on and walked to one of your doors. You looked out and saw something creep back into the shadows. You rolled your eyes and walked down the hall.

"This isn't funny, (s/n)," you whispered as you turned the corner. You flashed the light and froze. You had expected to see (s/n) there with all of your stuffed animals, but instead, it was a larger version of Bonnie. A much larger, scarier, version of Bonnie. This Bonnie had lots of sharp teeth and sharp claws. He was torn pretty much everywhere and he stood over you, grinning.

"Hello, (y/n)," he said. You immediately ran back to your room, screaming. You closed both doors and jumped into bed. You laid there, trembling. You shined the flashlight in every part of your room and discovered that the doors were open again and your closet doors were open too.

You got up out of bed and went to close your closet doors when you heard the sound of footsteps. You waited until they stopped and went to check your doors. There was nothing on either side. You turned to your bed and were about to crawl back in when you heard a laugh. You frantically shined the light in every direction, trying to locate the source.

 **"(Y/N)!"** you heard a voice say. It didn't sound like anyone that you knew and it didn't sound like the Bonnie that spoke to you earlier. **"Let's play a game, shall we?"** You didn't say anything. **"We are called Nightmares. I think you can understand why. We nightmares only prey on those fortunate enough to cross our path. Your little friend crossed our path and we played with him. It was fun....until he lost the game."**

 _Oh no,_ you thought as you looked around.

 **"The game is simple. All you have to do is use that flashlight of yours to keep us away from you. You do this for long enough and you win the game! Do you think you can play?"** You didn't know what to say. On one hand, this could've been a nightmare on its own and you'd wake up at any moment. On the other hand, this could've been very real and you were actually playing this for your life.

"What are the rules of the game?" you asked.

**"You can only use your flashlight to play and you can't leave the room. Oh, and you can't sleep during the game either!"**

_I can't sleep?!_ you thought. _Oh great!_ You suddenly gasped.  _Didn't he used to say that he had nightmares all the time?_ _Was this what he was talking about?_   _No wonder he was so tired all the time!_

 **"Well, (Y/N),"** the voice said, bringing you out of your thoughts. **"We're waiting."**

"F-Fine," you said quietly. "I'll play your game."

**"Alright then. Let the game begin!"**

Your flashlight turned off and you gasped. As you tried to get it to turn on, you heard footsteps coming down the hall. You ran to the door and looked out. You couldn't see anything, but you definitely heard more footsteps. You flashed the light and saw nothing there. You backed away from the door and ran to the other door. You looked out and waited. Nothing. You flashed your light and saw that there was nothing there. You backed away and sighed.

Turning around, you flashed your light on Freddy to see something scurry away. Your eyes widened as you turned away. Suddenly feeling wary of your closet, you ran to it and flashed the light. Nothing. You let out a sigh of relief.

 **"Oh, don't worry about him!"** you heard the voice say. **"He doesn't come out to play tonight!"** _Tonight? Does that mean he'll come out to play some other night?_

You suddenly heard footsteps, so you ran over to your door. You opened it and heard what sounded like breathing. You immediately closed the door, hoping that somehow that could deter them. You heard them run away from the door and you let out a sigh of relief as you backed away from it. You turned back to your bed and saw what looked two other Freddy's sitting beside your plushie. They scurried away as you flashed your light. You turned away and took a deep breath before going back to the doors.

The night continued on that way and you nearly fell asleep halfway through. You managed to get through it, though. As you heard an alarm clock go off, you heard the voice say,"Well done! You won!" You let out a sigh of relief and turned off your flashlight. You then crawled into bed and closed your eyes, finally drifting off to sleep.

**\--------------------**

**Your mom shook you as she tried to wake you up. "(Y/N), get up. It's time to get up!" she said. After another minute of shaking you, she sighed and walked out.**

**"Are they up?" your dad asked. Your mom shook their head.**

**"They haven't slept this much in a while, huh?" Your mom nodded. "Well, we'll try later. As of now, I need to head off to work."**

**"Alright. Have a good day at work."**

**"Thanks." Your dad walked out the door and your mom turned to (s/n).**

**"What have I told you about messing around with (Y/N)?" she asked.**

**"What do you mean?" (s/n) asked.**

**"I found their toys on the couch when I woke up."**

**"And you assume that I did it?" Your mom nodded.**

**"There's four days left until the party (s/n). I don't need you ruining it, understood?" (s/n) nodded and your mom walked off, leaving them alone.**

**"Stupid (Y/N)," they muttered.**

**~~~~~**

**"So, they shall be our new victim?"**

**"Yes. Until the boy comes back."**


	19. Four Days Until the Party...

It was midday when you had woken up. You could hear your mom cooking in the kitchen. You got out of bed and got dressed. You gasped as you saw your plushies on the floor. You picked them up and walked out of the room.

 _I'm gonna get you (s/n),_ you thought angrily as you made your way to the kitchen. You walked into the living room and decided to watch tv. As you walked up to it, (s/n) jumped out from behind with a Foxy mask on and screamed. You screamed and fell back on the ground, crying.

Your mom immediately ran in and saw you crying. She then saw (s/n) taking off the Foxy mask. "(s/n)!" she yelled. "What is the matter with you?!"

"I didn't do anything!" they said as your mom held you.

"Go to your room. You're grounded."

"What?!"

"Now (s/n)!" (s/n) stomped off, muttering something under their breaths. You sniffled as your mom tried calming you down. "It's okay. It's alright. I'm here."

After a few minutes of calming you down, you were seated on the couch. Your mom brought Fredbear to you and you held onto them tightly. She then turned on the tv so that you could watch your favorite show: Fredbear and Friends! Once you were comfortable, she left the room to finish up and you were left in the comfort of your plushie friends.

**~~~~~**

**"This one's odd."**

**"Yeah."**

**"I don't really care. As long as we can terrorize them."**

**"..."**

**"Let's hope they don't lose the game this round."**

**"That would suck! Losing on the second night?!"**

**"Quiet! The other one can hear us!"**

**~~~~~**

"Leave me alone (s/n)!" you yelled as you shut your doors. (s/n) never stopped terrorizing you and you never knew why. At the moment they had been chasing you with the Foxy mask. You jumped onto your bed and hugged your plushies tight.

"Fredbear will protect me," you told yourself.

There was a knock on your door. You didn't bother getting up. There was another knock and when you didn't answer, you heard (s/n) walking off. The sound made you shudder. _Are they gonna come back?_ you thought as you continued hugging your plushies. You had survived one night but you weren't sure if you would be able to survive another. Your thoughts suddenly shifted to your friend. You wondered if he was okay and when you would be able to visit him. Your mom had said something about it but you couldn't remember what she said.

You suddenly yawned and rubbed your eyes. You didn't think it would be possible for you to get sleepy again but you decided it would be a good idea to get some sleep just in case. And so you closed your eyes and drifted off.

Meanwhile, (s/n) was sitting in their room, thinking. The party was in four days and they were dreading it. They didn't bother trying to hide it either which was why they got scolded earlier. At this point, they didn't really care. 

The sound of talking caused them to peek out. They didn't see anything but they could certainly _hear_ something. _Could it be (y/n)?_ they thought. As they kept listening, they realized that it wasn't you or mom. They opened their door and looked around. Still nothing. The voices suddenly stopped.

"Mom?" (s/n) called out.

"What is it (s/n)?" she asked.

"Was that you?" they asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Was that you talking?"

"I thought that was you or (y/n)."

An eerie silence ensued. _If it wasn't mom or (y/n), then who could it have been?_ (s/n) walked back into their room and shut the door. _Maybe I'm just hearing things._

**~~~~~**

**"You almost got us caught you fools!"**

**"We're sorry!"**

**"Oh, whatever! Just save it for later, got it!?"**

**"Yes, sir."**

**~~~~~**

You woke up to see that it was dark out. You sat up and realized that your flashlight was in hand. You groaned slightly and got up. _The same thing as yesterday,_ you thought. You sighed and remembered your friend again. _Poor him._

You heard footsteps coming down the hall and you ran to the door and looked out. Nothing. You ran back to the bed and turned around. Something scurried away and you sighed. _Tonight's going to be harder, isn't it?_ As you would discover, yes, the night was going to be harder. Well, only slightly. The nightmares were a lot more active tonight. There were at least three appearances every hour. Needless to say, you were going to be sleepy towards the end of it.

Towards the end of the night, you checked the hallways again. There were footsteps, then the sound of one of your doors opening, then scurrying. You flashed your light on the closet to see the doors move. Your eyes widened slightly.  _Someone's in there,_ you thought as you ran over to it. As you opened the doors and flashed your light, you saw a much larger, scarier, version of Foxy. He was torn pretty much everywhere just like Bonnie and was sort of tilting as he stood. You immediately closed the closet door and ran back.

The alarm went off and you let out a sigh of relief as you climbed into bed. You hugged Freddy tightly and went to sleep.

**-** **\-------------------**

**"It's a bit odd that they're getting a lot of sleep," your dad said. "Do you think it's bad?" Your mom shook her head.**

**"I don't think it is," she said.**

**"Well, regardless, I think I'll be able to stay for today. Maybe I'll take the kids somewhere."**

**"Oh, alright! Should I wake-"**

**"No, don't wake them. Just wait until they wake up and I'll take them."**

**~~~~~**

**"How lame."**

**"What?"**

**"Your appearance."**

**"I lost track of time!"**

**"Hush! You'll just do it tomorrow."**

**"Aye."**

**"Besides...we have more pressing matters to tend to."  
**


End file.
